


Dream Together

by lotorshairgel



Category: BnHA, boku no hero acadamia, mha, my hero acadamia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shoto needs a hug, They/ them pronouns for reader, Tooth Rotting Fluff, We all need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorshairgel/pseuds/lotorshairgel
Summary: Nightmares are such a pain.





	Dream Together

(Y/n) transferred into UA High in their first year. Due to her score, they made an exception and slipped her into Class 1-A. It was an honor to work beside famous kids, heroic kids.  
The first day of class, there hadn’t been enough seats. Mr. Aizawa had given her the chair behind his desk, and asked for a volunteer to share a desk.  
It must have been a real shock to the class when Shoto Todoroki was the first to volunteer.  
(Y/n) had rolled their chair over, and plopped down, a bit of a nervous tint to their face.  
Todoroki was quiet for most of the class, only speaking when Aizawa asked him to.   
(Y/n) could remember after class, at the end of the day, back at the dorms.   
While everyone was curious about her, Todoroki had stayed back.  
It wasn’t until everyone went to sleep, that he introduced himself.  
He’d offered to stay up and catch her up on the lesson she’d came into the middle of, so she didn’t fall behind.   
The rest was history. They slowly grew closer and closer, sharing their first kiss during the year’s second probational Hero license test.   
They blossomed through the years, battling the League of Villains together. On more than one occasion, they’d found each other, battered and bruised, and in need light hugs and kisses.  
Now, they were attending UA University, a branch of UA high, made for older, graduated students. It was almost the same as high school- the same people in class, minus a few drop outs. Similar classes, similar conflicts.  
They didn’t have assigned dorms, but there were ones on campus, which most of them took the offer of.  
It was (y/n)’s favorite part. They finally got to share a room with their boyfriend.   
It was a cold night, and despite the dorm’s heating, (Y/n) was curled into Shoto’s left side. Both were sound asleep, though (Y/n) squirmed and groaned. Dark dreams swirled in their head, making their skin crawl. The cold hands of Shigaraki, so many hands, grabbing at their throat, scratching skin away from its place.   
Taunting words, terrifying smiles that were just a bit too wide- they couldn’t do this.  
With a yelp, they bolted up. The covers of the bed went askew, rolling at their waist. Shoto was up in a flash, a hand placing onto (Y/n)’s shoulder, the other to their far hip.  
“It’s ok, it’s ok,” he said, voice a bit breathless.   
This wasn’t the first occasion they’d woken him with a nightmare,   
They nodded, eyes closing with relief. They were in bed, they had Shoto, there weren’t any villains. It was ok.  
“I-I’m Sorry,” they said, eyes looking to Shoto.  
He shook his head, “Don’t-“  
“They keep getting worse,” (Y/n) croaked, shaky arms wrapping around Shoto’s waist, hugging themself into him.  
With a sigh, Shoto shook his head. “Don’t apologize, (Y/n). It’s... it’s hard not to think about them. It’s hard to block them out.”  
They nodded, tucking their head into Shoto’s rib’s. He was in a mock hug, an arm rubbing along their back, the other steadying their shoulder.  
“I’m sorry for waking you,” they muttered.  
Shoto leaned down, kissing the top of their head. “Thank you, for waking me.” He said, “I have them too.”  
It was a daunting set of words, making (Y/n) shiver.  
The two settled back down, hearts starting to slow to a normal pace. They returned to their blankets and embraces, relaxing into each other.  
They’d have good dreams together. They might be backed into a corner, they might be tormented by the faces of villains and murderers- but that didn’t matter.  
They had each other. They had right now.  
And they would win this war- even if it took one dream at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) this is unedited as well, so whOOP


End file.
